Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems host services which can be accessed by various tenants or users.
For instance, a hosted service may be an electronic mail (or email) service. In order to use the service, users add a user account to the service so that the users can perform email operations (such as send and receive email messages, open email messages, delete email messages, configure folders and filters in their email account, among a wide variety of other things).
An email account has various settings or configuration inputs that define the account, and sometimes the way the account works. For instance, an email account illustratively has an associated email address, as well as user information (such as the name of the user) and login information. The login information may include a user name and a password or other authentication information. In addition, an email account illustratively includes an identity (e.g., location) of a server that receives incoming messages and the identity of a server that processes outgoing messages. It may also illustratively include an account type or server type which defines one of a plurality of different protocols that may be used in order to communicate with the user's mailbox on the account. It can include a variety of other setting information as well.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.